


Satan's Unwanted Internal Monologue

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, He just wants to sleep, M/M, dialuci is in it but more extremely heavily implied, lucifer has a filthy mind when he drinks demonus, poor satan has to listen to his brother's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac
Summary: So the amazing @obeyme-nerds on tumblr had this headcannon that, because Satan comes from Lucifer, they share a telepathic link. They wrote an amazing piece on it, and I was so inspired by what they wrote, I made a sort of companion piece!Lucifer isn't aware he broadcasts his inner thoughts to Satan, and Satan is well... tired of Lucifer thirsting over Diavolo.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	Satan's Unwanted Internal Monologue

It had been, by Satan’s definition, an exhausting day. Not only did he have to sit in on a council meeting first thing in the morning – something about a new financial plan to support the exchange program – but then he had 2 major exams that took up the majority of the school day. Of course, it had also been the day he was on cooking duty, which meant preparing enough food to feed a large army and then some. Not to mention the 3 hours worth of homework he had to complete for the next day.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his favourite chair in the common room, in front of the dying fire, and read until sleep overtook him.

In an ideal world, he would have been able to do just that. Satan would have been able to curl up, read his book, and wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to face whatever the day (or his brothers) threw at him.

Only, he was not in an ideal world. He was in the House of Lamentation with his father’s… no, oldest brother’s internal monologue echoing around his mind.

Satan sighed as he slotted a bookmarker into place and closed the book. It was well past midnight at this point, which meant the unwanted monologue swirling around his brain was likely fueled by a bottle of demonus.

_His hair looks so soft. I’m sure it would be delightful to touch…_

With nothing better to do, Satan pulled himself up off of the chair and carried himself back to his room. This was going to be a long, long night, and he knew that he would much rather scream into his pillow in private.

\----

The night wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t exactly warm either. The demonus running through Lucifer’s system certainly helped keep him toasty, if perhaps at the expense of loss of coherent thought. For the avatar of pride, losing touch with one’s senses was dangerous, but in the very pleasant company of the demon prince, it didn’t seem so bad.

It was nearing 2 in the morning when the pair had (professionally) stumbled back to the Demon Castle – Lucifer’s insistence that he should walk his friend home and protect him if anything were to happen along the way. His insistence most certainly had nothing to do with how he wanted to walk a pace behind in order to catch a glimpse of that perfect ass.

_I bet it would redden so nicely after a few slaps. Maybe he’d like that. Maybe he’d beg me to do it again. I should try. I should definitely try. The timing does have to be perfect though..._

Lucifer tore his eyes away from Diavolo’s behind just as his prince turned to face him. He wore a very relaxed smile, one that reached his eyes and made them sparkle. Those beautiful eyes… if Lucifer didn’t know any better, he would have said that God himself designed those eyes, making sure they were perfect for Lucifer to gaze into.

_I wonder I those pretty eyes would sparkle as much as they do now when he’s under me. Then again, that mouth must produce some beautiful sounds. His voice is so melodic, he must sound otherworldly when he’s all flustered. Or maybe I could silence him completely. I could get him down on his knees and silence him that way…_

\----

Satan, at this point, was extremely disgusted. He had collapsed into bed and had proceeded to curse every thought from Lucifer that had popped into his head about Lord Diavolo that had been unthoughtfully shared. It made him feel so dirty every time he heard his father – no, brother, thirst over the demon prince.

_He really should show off those muscles more. It’s such a shame he keeps them hidden under his uniform all day._

If Satan could throw up, he would. He didn’t want to think about the implications of Lucifer and Diavolo’s secret meetings could have. He definitely did not want to imagine the horror he would have to face if they became a public thing. Or if they ended up joining together in matrimony. That would surely make Diavolo his…

_I can’t wait to make that ass mine._

Something snapped inside Satan. Something snapped so hard that he screamed, throwing his pillow over his head and burying himself under his duvet. He was seething, unable to take the disgusting torture anymore.

_Lucifer, stop thirsting over Diavolo or so help me. And for the love of our brothers, and my sanity, stop broadcasting your impure thoughts to me. I can’t take it anymore! If you make one more improper comment, I will kill you in your sleep._


End file.
